The Roarin' 20's
by Drew86419
Summary: Our story begins with our protagonist returning from a soul searching journey, coming back to where he was born; West Egg. He will prove he can strive through anything and everything, to be with the one he has fallen in love with. The problem is... She is Married! And to his best friend too! Will their friendship survive? Will Naruto and Daisy get together? Naruto X Daisy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Great Gatsby, if I did, I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would I?**

_Story Start_

It was a beautiful day for the citizens of West egg, the sun was shining brightly, casting an alluring glow over the entirety of Long Island. People were walking happily along the streets, completely unaware that a certain someone was just now arriving in his hometown.

Our story begins with a young man stepping out of his the taxi cab that he was residing in just moments ago. As he stood to his full height you could see very distinguishable traits that this young man had. What people noticed first was his wild, untamed, blond hair that seemed to jut out in every direction. His face was what many women would call "Devilishly Handsome", it's chiseled and rugged looks making many a woman look away with flustered faces. The man stood at an impressive height of a solid 6 feet, with a well-built body that seemed like it was as hard as steel, and made for someone who actually used their muscles. His clothing spoke of his wealth, with his tailored suit clinging tightly to his body. He looked around him and noticed many people staring, and while he liked attention, he had humbled himself to a fine point. He took out his wallet and handed his driver the correct amount, with a substantial tip, the amount that would let him take his family to the fanciest restaurant for a night if he wanted. The driver looked at the blond haired man and thanked him profusely, to which he replied "T'was nothing my good friend, thank you for the ride to my family company."

As the taxi drove away the young man turned around and went inside of, what looked to be, a large hospital building with a red swirl adorning the front. As he opened the doors and he walked inside he saw a pretty dark haired lady siting at the front desk and approached her. As he got closer and the woman looked up and had to stifle a gasp at who she was seeing, when he got close enough the woman jumped up and greeted the blond, "Naruto!" she exclaimed, "When did you get back, you've been gone for years!"

The blond, now named Naruto, looked at her amusedly and replied "Well Shizune, I believe that I am ready to go ahead and inherit my family company. Uzumaki Medical is the greatest medical care center in the entire world! We have cured cancer, aids, and many other diseases and I believe it's my turn to do something that helps keep us at the top of our game," he finished. When he finished he got a good look around the front lobby, not much had changed during his time away, and while he was busy in college he might add, he noticed a few patients in the lobby look at him like he was a superstar celebrity. He turned back to Shizune and asked "Can you tell my mother that I will be coming back to her office for a bit to talk?"

She looked down at the phone and muttered a quick "Yes sir" and told the woman he was on his was.

Naruto was walking back through all the hallways and such as he approached his mother's office. Just as he was about to pull the handle and open the door he stopped, and thought about his mother. He remembered her always loving him and taking care of him while he took everything she did for granted. He learnt while away that nothing lasted forever and that you should cherish the things you have and live life to the fullest. He cleared his thoughts and opened the door to the office. When he took his first step into the room, he was hit with enough force to knock the air out of himself, by a red blur. He looked down and saw his mother hugging him as hard as she could with a teary smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and told her something that made her cry even harder. "I'm home."

/

His meeting with his mother Kushina had been a tearful experience that took hours for both of them to relay how happy they were. So here Naruto was driving towards East Egg where his own mansion resided. It wasn't as big or as fancy as his best friend Tom's, but it was still a sight to see.

The greenest grass that you could imagine, in perfect sculptures of various pieces of art. The statues were perfectly symmetrical and surrounded his driveway all the way up to his garage. Flowers blooming all around creating rainbows of colors that seemed to make anyone who saw this place extremely happy. As he reached his garage and parked his 1920 Rolls-Royce, that was silver, he thought back on what an amazing day this had been for him, he met his mother after eight long years that seemed to him like hundreds, he was finally home. As he was on his way up to his room he thought about what he would be doing tomorrow, he thought about his good friend Tom, who was his best friend in college, and how they lived right next door to each other. He remembered hearing that he had gotten married but wasn't able to come see the pair at the wedding like he had wanted to. He planned on going to visit Tom tomorrow if time allowed it, but he couldn't shake the feeling of his chest that told him that something big was about to happen, something that would change his life forever and in a good way. As he had that thought he yelled out "Jenkins! Bring me the telephone so that I may call my good friend Tom!" all while saying this had a very big smile on his face. As Jenkins, his family butler that had raised him when his mother couldn't, came upstairs he said a few words that made Naruto's day all the better, "Good to see you again, sir." Naruto grabbed the phone and dialed in the number that he knew by heart. He finished dialing and put the phone up to his ear while the other curved around to his mouth. After a few rings a servant to Tom answered the phone and stated "This is the Buchanan residence how can I help you sir or madam."

Naruto answered in a happy voice and exclaimed "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Tom's best friend may I speak to him?" while asking this Naruto was looking through an old photo album of his college days with Tom and Nick, who (Nick is dead in this story) had sadly died during the war, and couldn't keep the large grin off his face as he saw the 3 of them standing together, Tom in a headlock from Naruto and Nick in a headlock from Tom, while all had big smiles on their faces. His grin dropped when he remembered that Nick was gone from the world, and replaced by a frown as he remembered all the good times the three had together. He was so lost in memories that he almost miss the exited "Hello" that came from the phone. He picked the phone back up and replied with a simple "Hello my good friend" and that jump started a conversation.

"Naruto! It's been years since we have seen each other, how are you doing?" Tom asked exited to hear from his probably best friend that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"I'm great Tom, I just got back in town today and I have got to say, this place hasn't changed at all ha-ha, am I right?" Naruto joyfully laughed as they continued their banter with each other. The conversation only lasted about 20 minutes and by then Naruto was tired and ready to go to bed. "Alright Tom as much as I would love to continue this conversation I am tired from the flight here and being out and about all day. Say why don't I come over tomorrow around Noon and we can continue from where we left off, that sound alright with you?" Naruto asked, exhausted from all he had done today and wanting to go to sleep soon.

"That's fine Naruto I'll get everything ready so we can have some fun when you get over here, and don't worry your horse that you used back in our college days is still up and running so you can use her if need be. So yeah I will await your arrival at noon tomorrow good friend and I expect to hear some great stories from you ha-ha," Tom exclaimed.

Naruto sighed exasperated at his friend's antics and replied, "Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow! Make sure I get to meet your wife, I bet she must be beautiful!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this story is any good so give me a few reviews to let me know if I should continue or not!<strong>

**PM me if you have any questions you want answered.**


End file.
